Pájaro Loco
REDIRECCIÓN Pájaro Loco (personaje) |origen = Desconocido|diseñador = |creador = |rol = Protagonista}} Pájaro Loco o Loquillo (Woody Woodpecker en el original inglés) es un personaje animado creado por Walter Lantz y diseñado originalmente por eldibujante Ben Hardaway, autor también de Bugs Bunny y el Pato Lucas, con quienes comparte un estilo alocado de comedia; como ellos, es unanimal antropomorfo. Información General En la década de 1940, la personalidad del Pájaro Loco era decididamente extrovertida, alocada y desinhibida, abrumando a su ocasional adversario con bromas, gags, y chistes, todos en rápida sucesión y adornados con la risa característica del personaje. Estos rasgos y el realismo de sus historias cómicas le valieron gran popularidad al Pájaro Loco entre el público, pero las "locuras" del personaje debieron ser paulatinamente reducidas a partir de la década de 1950 cuando el Pájaro Loco empezó sus apariciones televisivas y sus directores debían cumplir las normas federales de protección a los menores: las manifestaciones (o insinuaciones) de violencia, tabaco, alcohol o sexo casi desaparecieron. Aunque los rasgos físicos del Pájaro Loco variaron con los años, sus rasgos prominentes -la cabeza roja, en particular, el pecho blanco y el comportamiento agresivo- lo asemejan al pájaro carpintero cabecirrojo ''(''Melanerpes erythrocephalus), una especie endémica de las regiones orientales de los Estados Unidos. Posee, posiblemente, la risa más famosa en la historia de los dibujos animados: su inconfundible «¡jejejejéje!». Es muy rápido, imprevisible, revoltoso, alocado, estrepitosamente divertido y extremadamente identificable. El personaje del Pájaro Loco fue considerado en EE.UU. como el más políticamente incorrecto y audaz de su tiempo. En una época cuando las historietas intentaban promover un mensaje positivo o educativo, el Pájaro Loco rompía tabúes; en sus historietas había insinuación sexual y un consumo desenfrenado de tabaco y alcohol. En su segunda etapa, Loquillo (Pájaro Loco) llegó a España más moderado. Cambió su aspecto físico, pero rompiendo también los moldes establecidos en las historietas animadas que se pasaban por TVE. Apariciónes en Videojuegos En la Saga Pájaro Loco * Woody Woodpecker #1 (1994 - 3DO) * Woody Woodpecker #2 ''(1994 - 3DO) * ''Woody Woodpecker #3 ''(1994 - 3DO) * ''Férias Frustradas do Pica Pau ''(1996 - SMS y MD) * ''Woody Woodpecker Racing ''(2000 - PS, PC y GBC) * ''Woody Woodpecker: Escape from Buzz Buzzard Park ''(2001 - PS2, PC) * ''Woody Woodpecker: Escape from Buzz Buzzard Park (GBC) ''(2001 - GBC) * ''Woody Woodpecker in Crazy Castle 5 ''(2002 - GBA) * ''Woody Woodpecker: Wacky Challenge (2010 - Móvil) * Woody Woodpecker In Waterfools ''(2011 - Móvil) * ''Woody Woodpecker (Juego) (2012 - iOS) * Fruit Kitchen Kids Game for Woody Woodpecker Edition ''(2016 - iOS) Otros Juegos * ''Universal Studios Theme Parks Adventure ''(2001 - GC) * ''Welcome to Universal Studios Japan ''(2003 - PS2) Apariciónes en Otros Medios Cortos Animados * ''Knock Knock ''(Corto - 1940) * ''Woody Woodpecker ''(Corto - 1941) * ''The Screwdriver ''(Corto - 1941) * ''Pantry Panic ''(Corto - 1941) * ''$21 a Day (Once a Month) ''(Corto - 1941) * ''The Hollywood Matador ''(Corto - 1942) * ''Ace in the Hole ''(Corto - 1942) * ''The Loan Stranger ''(Corto - 1942) * ''The Screwball ''(Corto - 1943) * ''The Dizzy Acrobat ''(Corto - 1943) * ''Ration Bored ''(Corto - 1943) * ''The Barber of Seville ''(Corto - 1944) * ''The Beach Nut ''(Corto - 1944) * ''Ski for Two ''(Corto - 1944) * ''Chew-Chew Baby ''(Corto - 1945) * ''Woody Dines Out ''(Corto - 1945) * ''The Dipply Diplomat ''(Corto - 1945) * ''The Loose Nut ''(Corto - 1945) * ''Who's Cookin' Who? ''(Corto - 1946) * ''Bathing Buddies ''(Corto - 1946) * ''The Rickless Driver ''(Corto - 1946) * ''Fair Weather Fiends ''(Corto - 1946) * ''Musical Moments from Chopin ''(Corto - 1946) * ''Smoked Hams ''(Corto - 1947) * ''The Coo Coo Bird ''(Corto - 1947) * ''Well Oiled ''(Corto - 1947) * ''Solid Ivory ''(Corto - 1947) * ''Woody the Giant Killer ''(Corto - 1947) * ''The Mad Hatter ''(Corto - 1948) * ''Banquet Busters ''(Corto - 1948) * ''Pixie Picnic ''(Corto - 1948) * ''Wacky-Bye Baby ''(Corto - 1948) * ''Wet Blanket Policy ''(Corto - 1948) * ''Wild and Woody! ''(Corto - 1948) * ''Drooler's Delight ''(Corto - 1950) * ''Puny Express ''(Corto - 1951) * ''Sleep Happy ''(Corto - 1951) * ''Wicket Wacky ''(Corto - 1951) * ''Slingshot 6 7/8 ''(Corto - 1951) * ''The Redwoop Sap ''(Corto - 1951) * ''The Woody Woodpecker Polka ''(Corto - 1951) * ''Destination Meatball ''(Corto - 1951) * ''Born to Peck ''(Corto - 1952) * ''Stage Hoax ''(Corto - 1952) * ''Woodpecker in the Rough ''(Corto - 1952) * ''Scalp Treatment ''(Corto - 1952) * ''The Great Who-Dood-It ''(Corto - 1952) * ''Termites from Mars ''(Corto - 1952) * ''What's Sweepin' ''(Corto - 1953) * ''Buccaneer Woodpecker ''(Corto - 1953) * ''Operation Sawdust ''(Corto - 1953) * ''Wrestling Wrecks ''(Corto - 1953) * ''Belle Boys ''(Corto - 1953) * ''Hypnotic Hick ''(Corto - 1953) * ''Hoot Noon (or 12 O'Clock For Sure) ''(Corto - 1953) * ''Socko in Morocco ''(Corto - 1954) * ''Alley to Bali ''(Corto - 1954) * ''Under the Counter Spy ''(Corto - 1954) * ''Hot Rod Huckster ''(Corto - 1954) * ''Real Gone Woody ''(Corto - 1954) * ''A Fine Feathered Frenzy ''(Corto - 1954) * ''Convict Concerto ''(Corto - 1954) * ''Helter Shelter ''(Corto - 1955) * ''Witch Crafty ''(Corto - 1955) * ''Private Eye Pooch ''(Corto - 1955) * ''Bedtime Bedlam ''(Corto - 1955) * ''Square Shootin' Square ''(Corto - 1955) * ''Bunco Busters ''(Corto - 1955) * ''The Tree Medic ''(Corto - 1955) * ''After the Ball ''(Corto - 1956) * ''Get Lost ''(Corto - 1956) * ''Chief Charlie Horse ''(Corto - 1956) * ''Woodpecker from Mars ''(Corto - 1956) * ''Calling All Cuckoos ''(Corto - 1956) * ''Niagara Fools ''(Corto - 1956) * ''Arts and Flowers ''(Corto - 1956) * ''Woody Meets Davy Crewcut ''(Corto - 1956) * ''Red Riding Hoodlum ''(Corto - 1957) * ''Box Car Bandit ''(Corto - 1957) * ''The Unbearable Salesman ''(Corto - 1957) * ''International Woodpecker ''(Corto - 1957) * ''To Catch a Woodpecker ''(Corto - 1957) * ''Round Trip to Mars ''(Corto - 1957) * ''Dopey Dick the Pink Whale ''(Corto - 1957) * ''Fodder and Son ''(Corto - 1957) * ''Misguided Missile ''(Corto - 1958) * ''Watche the Birdie ''(Corto - 1958) * ''Half Empty Saddles ''(Corto - 1958) * ''His Better Elf ''(Corto - 1958) * ''Everglade Raid ''(Corto - 1958) * ''Tree's a Crowd ''(Corto - 1958) * ''Jittery Jester ''(Corto - 1958) * ''Tomcat Combat ''(Corto - 1959) * ''Log Jammed ''(Corto - 1959) * ''Panhandle Scandal ''(Corto - 1959) * ''Woodpecker in the Moon ''(Corto - 1959) * ''The Tee Bird ''(Corto - 1959) * ''Romp in a Swamp ''(Corto - 1959) * ''Kiddie League ''(Corto - 1959) * ''Billion Dollar Boner ''(Corto - 1960) * ''Pistol Packin' Woodpecker ''(Corto - 1960) * ''Heap Big Hepcat ''(Corto - 1960) * ''Ballyhooey ''(Corto - 1960) * ''How to Stuff a Woodpecker ''(Corto - 1960) * ''Bats in the Belfry ''(Corto - 1960) * ''Ozark Lark ''(Corto - 1960) * ''Southern Fried Hospitality ''(Corto - 1960) * ''Fowled Up Falcon ''(Corto - 1960) * ''Poop Deck Pirate ''(Corto - 1961) * ''The Bird Who Came to Dinner ''(Corto - 1961) * ''Gabby's Diner ''(Corto - 1961) * ''Sufferin' Cats ''(Corto - 1961) * ''Franken-Stymied ''(Corto - 1961) * ''Busman's Holiday ''(Corto - 1961) * ''Phantom of the Horse Opera ''(Corto - 1961) * ''Woody's Kook-Out ''(Corto - 1961) * ''Home Sweet Homewrecker ''(Corto - 1962) * ''Rock-a-Bye Gator ''(Corto - 1962) * ''Room and Bored ''(Corto - 1962) * ''Rocket Racket ''(Corto - 1962) * ''Careless Caretaker ''(Corto - 1962) * ''Tragic Magic ''(Corto - 1962) * ''Voo-Doo Boo-Boo ''(Corto - 1962) * ''Crowin' Pains ''(Corto - 1962) * ''Little Woody Riding Hood ''(Corto - 1962) * ''Greedy Gabby Gator ''(Corto - 1963) * ''Robin Hoody Woody ''(Corto - 1963) * ''Stowaway Woody ''(Corto - 1963) * ''Shutter Bug ''(Corto - 1963) * ''Coy Decoy ''(Corto - 1963) * ''The Tenant's Racket ''(Corto - 1963) * ''Short in the Saddle ''(Corto - 1963) * ''Tepee for Two ''(Corto - 1963) * ''Science Friction ''(Corto - 1963) * ''Calling Dr. Woodpecker ''(Corto -1963) * ''Dumb Like a Fox ''(Corto - 1964) * ''Saddle Sore Woody ''(Corto - 1964) * ''Woody's Clip Joint ''(Corto - 1964) * ''Skinfolks ''(Corto - 1964) * ''Get Lost! Little Doggy ''(Corto - 1964) * ''Freeway Fracas ''(Corto - 1964) * ''Roamin' Roman ''(Corto - 1964) * ''Three Little Woodpeckers ''(Corto - 1965) * ''Woodpecker Wanted ''(Corto - 1965) * ''Fractured Friendship ''(Corto - 1965) * ''Birds of a Feather (Corto - 1965) * Canned Dog Feud ''(Corto - 1965) * ''Janie Get Your Gun ''(Corto - 1965) * ''Sioux Me ''(Corto - 1965) * ''What's Peckin' ''(Corto - 1965) * ''Rough Riding Hood ''(Corto - 1966) * ''Lonesome Ranger ''(Corto - 1966) * ''Woody and the Beanstalk ''(Corto - 1966) * ''Hassle in a Castle ''(Corto - 1966) * ''The Big Bite ''(Corto - 1966) * ''Astronut Woody ''(Corto - 1966) * ''Practical Yolk ''(Corto - 1966) * ''Monster of Ceremonies ''(Corto - 1966) * ''Sissy Sheriff (Corto - 1967) * Have Gun, Can't Travel (Corto - 1967) * The Nautical Nut (Corto - 1967) * Hot Diggity Dog (Corto - 1967) * Horse Play (Corto - 1967) * Secret Agent Woody Woodpecker (Corto - 1967) * Chilly Chums (Corto - 1967) * Lotsa Luck ''(Corto - 1968) * ''Fat in the Saddle (Corto - 1968) * Feudin Fightin-N-Fussin‍ ' (Corto - 1968) * Peck of Trouble‍ ' ''(Corto - 1968) * ''A Lad in Bagdad (Corto - 1968) * One Horse Town (Corto - 1968) * Woody the Freeloader (Corto - 1968) * Hook, Line and Stinker (Corto - 1969) * Little Skeeter (Corto - 1969) * Woody's Knight Mare (Corto - 1969) * Tumble Weed Greed (Corto - 1969) * Ship A'hoy Woody (Corto - 1969) * Prehistoric Super Salesman (Corto - 1969) * Phoney Pony ''(Corto - 1969) * ''Seal on the Loose ''(Corto - 1970) * ''Wild Bill Hiccup (Corto - 1970) * Coo Coo Nuts ''(Corto - 1970) * ''Hi-Rise Wise Guys ''(Corto - 1970) * ''Buster's Last Stand ''(Corto - 1970) * ''All Hams on Deck ''(Corto - 1970) * ''Flim Flam Fountain (Corto - 1971) * Sleepy Time Chimes (Corto - 1971) * The Reluctant Recruit (Corto - 1971) * How to Trap a Woodpecker (Corto - 1971) * Woody's Magic Touch (Corto - 1971) * Kitty from the City (Corto - 1971) * The Snoozin' Bruin ''(Corto - 1971) * ''Shanghai Woody (Corto - 1971) * Indian Corn ''(Corto - 1972) * ''Gold Diggin' Woodpecker ''(Corto - 1972) * ''Pecking Holes in Poles ''(Corto - 1972) * ''Chili Con Corny ''(Corto - 1972) * ''Show Biz Beagle ''(Corto - 1972) * ''For the Love of Pizza ''(Corto - 1972) * ''The Genie with the Light Touch ''(Corto - 1972) * ''Bye Bye Blackboard ''(Corto - 1972) Series de Televisión * ''The Woody Woodpecker Show (Serie de TV - 1957) * The New Woody Woodpecker Show ''(Serie de TV - 1999) Otras * ''Destination Moon ''(Pelicula - 1950) * ''Psycho III ''(Pelicula - 1986) * ''Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade ''(Globo - 1982) * ''The A-Team ''(TV - 1983) * ''Overboard ''(Pelicula - 1987) * ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit ''(Pelicula - 1988) * ''Let's All Recycle ''(Video de Servicio Publico - 1991) * ''We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story ''(Pelicula - 1993) * ''Kids for Characters ''(Pelicula - 1996) * ''From the Earth to the Moon (Segmento - 1998) * ''Woody Woodpecker's Nuthouse Coaster ''(Broadway - 1999) * ''Pollo Robot ''(Serie de TV - 2014) * ''Woody Woodpecker (Pelicula) ''(Pelicula - 2017) Tiras Comicas * New Funnies (1942) (Dell) * Walter Lantz New Funnies (1946) (Dell) * Walter Lantz Andy Panda (1952) (Dell) * Walter Lantz Woody Woodpecker (1952) (Dell) * Woody Woodpecker's Back to School (1952) (Dell) * Woody Woodpecker Meets Scotty MacTape (1953) (St) * Favourite Funnies Comic Album (1953) (World Distributors) * Woody Woodpecker in Chevrolet Wonderland (1954) (Western Publishing.) * Woody Woodpecker's Country Fair (1956) (Dell) * Woody Woodpecker Tells You How to Win Big Prizes (1956) (Western Publishing.) * Favourite Funnies Annual (1957) (World Distributors) * Walter Lantz Woody Woodpecker (1962) (Gold Key) * Walter Lantz Space Mouse (1962) (Gold Key) * Walter Lantz Woody Woodpecker Summer Fun (1966) (Gold Key) * Woody Woodpecker and the Meteor Menace (1967) * Woody Woodpecker: The Sinister Signal (1969) * Walter Lantz Woody Woodpecker Christmas Parade (1969) (Gold Key) * Golden Comics Digest (1969) (Gold Key) * Walter Lantz Woody Woodpecker (1974) (Rosnock) * Junior Funnies Jumbo Edition (1976) (Rosnock) * Woody Woodpecker (1977) (Condor Verlag) * MAD ''(1990) (DC Comic) * Cracked (1990) (Major Magazines) * Pyramid (1991) (Epix) * ''Woody Woodpecker (1991) (Harvey) * Woody Woodpecker and Friends (1991) (Harvey) * Woody Woodpecker 50th Anniversary Special (1991) (Harvey) * Woody Woodpecker Summer Special (1993) (Harvey) Curiosidades Galeria Referencias Vease También Enlaces Externos Categoría:Heroes Categoría:Aves ficticias Categoría:Protagonistas principales Categoría:Personajes del dibujos animados Categoría:Personajes del Historieta Categoría:Personajes de Escocia Categoría:Melanerpes __REDIRECCIONESTATICA__